1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device, more particularly to a portable terminal device for controlling a received voice level in a receiver and a transmitted voice level in a transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
When during a telephone conversation using a portable terminal device, it is hard to catch the other person""s words for a reason that a voice from the other person (a person who speaks with a user of a telephone by the telephone) outputted from a speaker is too quiet or too loud, the user hitherto adjusts the received voice volume by pressing a volume button equipped in the device. However, with such system the user must bother to press the volume button during the telephone conversation. For this reason, there has been a problem that this operation is troublesome. Since the user usually performs the telephone conversation while holding the portable terminal device by hand, when the volume button for adjusting the received voice volume is provided in the vicinity of the speaker, there has been a problem that the portable terminal device is inconvenient for the user because of an occurrence of a situation such as failing to feel the position of the volume button.
Therefore, a portable mobile telephone which automatically adjusts the received voice volume without the operation by the user is proposed.
Such kind of portable mobile telephone is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2-117228.
This portable mobile telephone detects the noise level around the user, which is included in signal components inputted from the microphone. The voice volume outputted from the speaker is controlled depending on the noise level detected around the user in the following manner. When the noise level around the user increases, the voice volume outputted from the speaker is increased. On the other hand, when the noise level around the user decreases, the voice volume outputted from the speaker is reduced. Thus, an influence upon the received voice volume affected by the noise around the user is removed.
On the other hand, this portable mobile telephone decides whether or not a voice of the user is inputted from microphone. A gain of an output signal of the microphone is controlled based on the decision result in the following manner. If the voice of the user is not inputted, the gain of the output signal of the microphone is reduced, and if the voice of the user is inputted, the gain thereof is increased. Thus, an increase in the gain of the noise component at the time when the voice is not inputted is prevented.
However, this portable mobile telephone controls the received voice volume only depending on the noise level around the user. For this reason, it is impossible to vary the received voice volume by the user""s will. For example, in a situation where the noise level around the user is low, the voice volume outputted from the speaker becomes quiet. When the voice volume of the other person is low from the first, the voice volume outputted from the speaker becomes lower. Therefore, it is hard for the user to catch the voice of the other person. At this time, since the voice volume outputted from the speaker is controlled based on the noise level around the user, it is impossible to increase the voice volume in spite of the user""s will to increase the voice volume. Furthermore, when the user intends to increase the voice volume outputted from the speaker, the user must adjust the received voice volume by manipulating the volume button as in the conventional portable terminal device.
With reference to this portable mobile telephone, when an input voice level of the user decreases, for example, when the user""s input voice level decreases because of keeping the microphone apart from the user""s mouth, an output voice volume level of the other persons from the speaker is too low. Therefore, the other person must adjust the received voice volume by manipulating the volume button.
The object of the present invention is to provide a portable terminal device obtained by further improving the conventional portable terminal device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable terminal device which is capable of automatically changing a received voice volume according to a user""s will by controlling a voice volume outputted from a speaker depending on an input voice level of the user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable terminal device which makes constant an input voice level of a user and transmits the constant input voice to the other person, thereby removing a necessity for excessive manipulations for controlling a received voice volume by the other person.
In order to achieve the foregoing objects, the portable terminal device of the present invention comprises: a voice inputting section for inputting a voice; a voice outputting section for outputting a voice; detecting section for detecting a level of the voice inputted by the voice inputting section; and a control section for controlling either a level of the voice outputted from the voice outputting section or the level of the voice inputted from the voice inputting section, depending on an input voice level detected by the detecting section. The portable terminal device of the present invention should further comprise a comparing section for comparing a reference level with the input voice level detected by the detecting section.
When it is decided by the comparing section that the inputting voice level is higher than the reference level, the controlling section increases the level of the voice which is outputted by the voice outputting section. When it is decided by the comparing section that the inputting voice level is lower than the reference level, the controlling section decreases the level of the voice which is outputted by the voice outputting section. Furthermore, when it is decided by the comparing section that the inputting voice level is higher than the reference level, the controlling section decreases the level of the voice which is inputted by the voice outputting section. When it is decided by the comparing section that the inputting voice level is lower than the reference level, the controlling section increases the level of the voice which is inputted by the voice outputting section. Furthermore, when it is decided by the comparing section that the inputting voice level is higher than the reference level, the controlling section decreases the level of the voice which is inputted by the voice outputting section and increases the level of the voice which is outputted by the voice outputting section. When it is decided by the comparing section that the inputting voice level is lower than the reference level, the controlling section increases the level of the voice which is inputted by the voice outputting section and decreases the level of the voice which is outputted by the voice outputting section.
The portable terminal device of the present invention should further comprise a selecting section for selecting either a control of the level of the voice inputted by the voice outputting section or a control of the level of the voice outputted by the voice outputting section. The reference level is an inputting voice level detected by the detecting section during the telephone conversation. Furthermore, the reference level should preferably be an inputting voice level detected by the detecting section immediately after starting the telephone conversation. At this time, the reference level should preferably be erased upon termination of the telephone conversation. The portable terminal device of the present invention should preferably further comprise a selecting section for selecting at least one of the inputting voice level detected by the detecting section immediately after starting the telephone conversation and a level previously determined, as the reference level. The level should preferably be a voice amplitude level.
The detecting section should preferably comprise: an extracting section for extracting the level of the voice every a first predetermined time, which is inputted by the voice inputting section; and a computing section for computing an average of the inputting voice level every a second predetermined time, which is extracted by the extracting section. The comparing section should preferably compare the reference level with the average of the inputting voice level computed by the computing section.
The portable terminal device of the present invention should preferably comprise: a first deciding section for deciding a level of a first voice inputted by the voice inputting section immediately after staring the telephone conversation; a second deciding section for deciding a level of a second voice inputted by the voice inputting section after the level of the first voice is decided by the first deciding section; and a computing section for computing a difference between the level of the first voice and the level of the second voice.
At this time, when the difference is larger than a predetermined first threshold, provided is a first outputting section for outputting a first controlling signal to increase the level of the voice which is outputted by the voice outputting section; when the difference is equal to or larger than a predetermined second threshold and the difference is equal to or lower than the first threshold, provided is a second outputting section for outputting a second controlling signal which does not increase and does not decrease the level of the voice outputted by the voice outputting section; and when the difference is lower than the second threshold, provided is a third outputting section for outputting a third controlling signal to decrease the level of the voice outputted by the voice outputting section, and the controlling section controls the level of the voice outputted by the voice outputting means, based on the first to third controlling signals.
Furthermore, when the difference is larger than a predetermined first threshold, provided is a first outputting section for outputting a first controlling signal to decrease the level of the voice inputted by the voice inputting section; when the difference is equal to or larger than a predetermined second threshold and the difference is equal to or lower than the first threshold, provided is a second outputting section for outputting a second controlling signal which does not increase and does not decrease the level of the voice inputted by the voice inputting section; and when the difference is smaller than the second threshold, provided is a third outputting section for outputting a third controlling signal to increase the level of the voice inputted by the voice inputting section, and the controlling section controls the level of the voice inputted by the voice inputting section, based on the first to third controlling signals.
Furthermore, when the difference is larger than a predetermined first threshold, provided is a first outputting section for outputting a first controlling signal to decrease the level of the voice inputted by the voice inputting section and to increase the level of the voice outputted by the voice outputting section; when the difference is equal to or larger than a predetermined second threshold and the difference is equal to or lower than the first threshold, provided is a second outputting section for outputting a second controlling signal which does not increase and does not decrease the level of the voice inputted by the voice inputting section and the level of the voice outputted by the voice outputting section; and when the difference is smaller than the second threshold, provided is a third outputting section for outputting a third controlling signal to increase the level of the voice inputted by the voice inputting section and to decrease the level of the voice outputted by the voice outputting section, and the controlling section controls the level of the voice inputted by the voice inputting section and the level of the voice outputted by the voice outputting section, based on the first to third controlling signals. When the second controlling signal is outputted by the second outputting section, the controlling section controls the level of the voice outputted by the voice outputting section, based on the first and third controlling signals which was outputted prior to the second controlling signal. Furthermore, when the second controlling signal is outputted by the second outputting section, the controlling section controls the level of the voice inputted by the voice inputting section, based on said level of a first voice. The portable terminal device should be a portable telephone.
A voice level controlling method of a portable terminal device of the present invention comprises: a step for inputting a voice; a step for detecting a level of the voice inputted; a step for outputting the voice; and a step for controlling at least one of the level of the voice inputted in the voice inputting step and a level of the voice outputted in the voice outputting step, based on the level of the voice detected. Furthermore, the voice level controlling method of a portable terminal device of the present invention should preferably further comprise a step for comparing a reference level with the inputted voice level detected in the detection step.
When it is decided in the comparing step that the inputted voice level is higher than the reference level, the level of the voice outputted in the voice outputting step is increased in the in the controlling step, and when it is decided in the comparing step that the inputted voice level is lower than the reference level, the level of the voice outputted in the voice outputting step is decreased in the controlling step. Furthermore, when it is decided in the comparing step that the inputted voice level is higher than the reference level, the level of the voice inputted in the voice inputting step is decreased in the controlling step, and when it is decided in the comparing step that the inputted voice level is lower than the reference level, the level of the voice inputted in the voice inputting step is increased in the controlling step. Furthermore, when it is decided in the comparing step that the inputted voice level is higher than the reference level, the level of the voice inputted in the voice inputting step is decreased and the level of the voice outputted in the voice outputting step is increased in the controlling step, and when it is decided in the comparing step that the inputted voice level is lower than the reference level, the level of the voice inputted in the voice inputting step is increased and the level of the voice outputted in the voice outputting step is decreased in the controlling step.
The detection step should preferably comprise: a step for extracting a level of the voice every a predetermined first time, which is inputted in the foregoing voice inputting step; and a step for computing an average of the extracted inputted voice level in a predetermined second time, and the comparing step should preferably compare the average of the inputted voice level computed in the computing step with the reference level.
A voice level controlling method of a portable terminal device of the present invention should preferably comprise: a step for deciding a level of a first voice inputted in the voice inputting step after starting a telephone conversation; a step for deciding a level of a second voice inputted in the voice inputting step after deciding the level of the first voice; and a step for computing a difference between the level of the first voice and the level of the second voice.
At this time, when the difference is larger than a predetermined first threshold, provided is a step for outputting a first controlling signal to increase the level of the voice outputted in the voice outputting step; when the difference is equal to or more than a predetermined second threshold and the difference is equal to or less than the first threshold, provided is a step for outputting a second controlling signal which does not increase and does decrease the level of the voice outputted in the voice outputting step; and when the difference is smaller than the second threshold, provided is a step for outputting a third controlling signal to decrease the level of the voice outputted in the voice outputting step, and the controlling step controls the level of the voice outputted in the voice outputting step, based on the first to third controlling signals.
Furthermore, when the difference is larger than a predetermined first threshold, provided is a step for outputting a first controlling signal to decrease the level of the voice inputted in the voice inputting step; when the difference is equal to or more than a predetermined second threshold and the difference is equal to or less than the first threshold, provided is a step for outputting a second controlling signal not to increase and decrease the level of the voice inputted in the voice inputting step; and when the difference is smaller than the second threshold, provided is a step for outputting a third controlling signal to increase the level of the voice inputted in the voice inputting step, and the controlling step controls the level of the voice inputted in the voice inputting step, based on the first to third controlling signals.
Furthermore, when the difference is larger than a predetermined first threshold, provided is a step for outputting a first controlling signal to decrease the level of the voice inputted in the voice inputting step and to increase the level of the voice outputted in the voice outputting step; when the difference is equal to or more than a predetermined second threshold and the difference is equal to or less than the first threshold, provided is a step for outputting a second controlling signal not to increase and decrease the level of the voice inputted in the voice inputting step and the level of the voice outputted in the voice outputting step; and when the difference is smaller than the second threshold, provided is a step for outputting a third controlling signal to increase the level of the voice inputted in the voice inputting step and to decrease the level of the voice outputted in the voice outputting step, and the controlling step controls the level of the voice inputted in the voice inputting step and the level of the voice outputted in the voice outputting step, based on the first to third controlling signals.
As described above, in the present invention, when the voice level received by the user becomes lower than a reference amplitude level, the voice level of the other person outputted from the speaker is lowered. On the other hand, when the voice level received by the user becomes higher than the reference amplitude level, the voice level of the other person outputted from the speaker is elevated. Therefore, it is possible to control the voice level of the other person outputted from the speaker in accordance with the voice level received by the user. That is, the received voice volume can be adjusted by the user""s will.
Furthermore, in the present invention, even when the inputted voice level which is taken in from the microphone temporarily changes, the inputted voice level of the user is adjusted so as to be approximately equal to the reference amplitude level and sent to the other person. Therefore, it is possible to remove a difficulty to catch the user""s words and displeasure due to temporal changes of the inputted voice level, which are given to the other person.